


EN MÍ, NO EN TI [LARRY STYLINSON]

by Stef_Larryyy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Ex, Famoso Harry, Famoso Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, OS, Singer Harry Styles, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Traición, Volver juntos, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Larryyy/pseuds/Stef_Larryyy
Summary: "Louis, entiende, no puedo hacer esto""Lo sé, pero me duele, piensa en mí también""Tú no pensaste en mí cuando arruinaste una relación de cinco años"[Se prohíben adaptaciones sin autorización]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada originalmente en Wattpad en mi cuenta @Stef_Larryyy .Espero la disfruten.

**_"Sólo pido tiempo para respirar, para pensar, un momento a solas para asimilar por qué_ _te vas"_**

Primero de octubre había llegado con rapidez, exactamente con la misma rapidez que le había tomado a Louis destruir todo lo construido, con tan solo una noche arruino la única cosa preciosa en su vida.

Primero de octubre ... A tan solo dos meses de cumplir dos años sin Harry. 

No había, segundos, minutos, horas y días que no se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho en su momento de desquicio. Si alguien había dicho hace seis años que las cosas iban a terminar para él de esa forma, jamás hubiera sido participe de la banda musical más poderosa de los últimos tiempos. Pero ahora ahí estaba, solo, en una casa lujosa y en un país que no partencia por culpa de su inmadurez e irresponsabilidad. Había embarazado a una mujer cuyo nombre a penas y recordaba.

Felicidad y enfado, dos emociones en el extremo del espectro, pero que estado presente durante su estadía en el grupo musical. Había tenido el placer de recorrer el mundo entero al lado de sus amigos y del hombre que amaba, pero no todo había sido color de rosas como los medios periodísticos lo estado pintado, no había forma de ser completamente feliz cuando había tenido que fingir salir con una chica por más de cuatro años mientras que su novio era su compañero de banda. Nada más enfermo y retorcido que su vida, pero cuando su rayito de "Luz" por fin pública llegó y la "relación" con la chica se dio por finalizadamente, no había hecho otra cosa que arruinarlo hasta el fondo.

Por fin había tenido la libertad que tantos años había ansiado, pero la liberta también tenía un precio y lo estaba pagando duro. Aquella misma libertad que tanto había anhelado lo llevó al lado más oscuro y retorcido; drogas, alcohol y fiestas continuas ¿Ahora tuve su resultado, no? era padre de un niño de siete meses y había perdido al amor de su vida.

Extrañaba a Harry con demencia, no podía estar lejos de él, ni siquiera podía dormir sin sus brazos protegiéndolo, dolía el respirar, Harry era su, su amor, su vida, pero ahora el hombre estaba lejos de él. Hacia todo por mantenerse lejos.

**_"Date cuenta que no verte me hace daño, no soy fuerte, duele ver que mi amor no va a detenerte"_ **

\- No aguanto, ya no puedo más. —Louis se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cristalizados. —Estoy desesperado, no quiero estar en esta maldita ciudad.

Sentado frente al ventanal, su mejor amigo lo miró con una ceja levantada. —Hace tres semanas no te sentías de esta forma. —Respondió Oliver. —No cuando Harry estaba en la ciudad.

Louis bajó la cabeza sintiendo el dolor esparcirse por su sistema.

— No soy tonto Louis, desde que Harry volvió a Londres has estado de un ánimo terrible.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Gritó finalmente su frustración. —Se supone que después de la fiesta de la revista tenía que volver. —Se quejó apretando las manos en un puño.

Oliver por su parte gruñó frente a él. — ¿Y para qué quieres que vuelva, Louis? ¿No crees que Harry ya ha pasado por mucho durante este tiempo? le duele estar aquí, él mismo te lo dijo.

La manzana en la garganta de Louis bajó y subió con dificultad. —Pero lo extraño. —Susurró con voz débil. —Sé que cuando está aquí tampoco me deja estar cerca como deseo, pero al menos eso no me duele tanto como saber que está al otro lado del continente. —Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeron lentamente por su rostro.

Suspirando con cansancio, su amigo se acercó a él sentándose en la cama. — ¿Y por qué no lo llamas?

— ¿Para qué? Finalmente siempre termina siendo algo incómodo y doloroso.

Oliver frunció los labios. —No le pidas más Louis, tienes que agradecer que Harry hable contigo siquiera.

Por más que el dolor lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro, Louis asintió con la cabeza, su amigo tenía razón, Harry era un ser humano increíble, por más que le hicieran daño no odiaba. No dejaba que el odio consumiera su vida. Por años, Louis lo había intentado alejar de los que trataban de herirlo y ahora el mismo lo había hecho. Hirió al único hombre que lo había dado todo por él.

Era un maldito infeliz. Harry no lo perdonaría jamás.

— Al menos inténtalo Louis, estoy más que seguro que Harry está sintiendo lo mismo que tú en este momento. —Con esas últimas palabras, Oliver se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejándolo en un verdadero calvario.

**_"No sé tú razón de estar lejos de aquí, pero quisiera que pensaras un momento en mí. En mí, no en ti"_ **

Finalmente luego de lo que parecieron horas de una espantosa batalla interna, con las manos temblorosas, Louis se levantó de la cama, tomó su IPhone y marcó el número de Harry. Sabía que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, pero ya no aguantaba, se estaba muriendo sin saber de la persona que amaba.

Los tonos de la llamada fueron tortuosos, con cada pitido emitido por el celular la espera se hacía más angustiosa, el dolor le carcomía el alma.

— Contéstame por favor.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados, el tono de la llamada finalizó procediendo a nada más que un silencio. O quizás no un silencio, más bien podía escuchar una débil respiración.

— ¿Ha-Harry? —Tartamudeó sintiendo el escozor apoderarse de su garganta.

Ninguna respuesta obtuvo.

— Harry, sé que me estas oyendo. —Murmuró con sus extremidades prácticamente temblando. —Por... por favor, dime algo.

Silencios y más silencios.

— Qué pasa, Louis. —Finalmente la voz ronca del otro lado terminó por responder. Dios, como lo extrañaba, su voz, su risa, sus caricias, sus besos... su todo.

— Yo...

¡Mierda! ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa antes de llamar.

— ¿Tú qué?

Se aclaró la garganta. — Solo... solo quería saber cómo estás.

Los silencios incómodos volvieron a reaparecer.

— Estoy bien. —Harry respondió entre pequeños resoplos. —¿Tu estas bien?

Louis se sentó en la cama con un sonido acabado. —No, no lo estoy. —Reconoció con sinceridad. 

Tomó un minuto para que Harry volviera a responder.

— ¿Qué pasa entonces?

— ¿Realmente lo preguntas?

— Louis... —Guardó silencio. — No puedo. —Harry terminó por confesar. —No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento.

Los ojos de Louis picaron con lágrimas. —Por favor, no me cuelgues Harry, si lo haces me voy a morir. —La respiración de Harry se volvía cada vez más difícil sobre la línea. —Yo... te necesito, ya no puedo más, te juro que no puedo. —Las lágrimas se escurrieron con rapidez.

— Louis, entiende... —El tono del hombre se volvió desesperado. — Yo... no puedo hacer esto.

Louis cerró los ojos, sus labios temblaban. —Lo sé, pero me duele, piensa en mí también.

— Tú no pensaste en mí cuando arruinaste una relación de cinco años. —El gritó reprochable llenó la línea. — ¿Qué quieres con esto? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Esta vez Louis fue quien guardó silencio, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía con tan solo una llamada. Sorbió la nariz.

— Yo... necesitaba saber de ti.

Escuchó a Harry resoplar con malestar.

— Cinco años de relación, Louis. —Le recordó el hombre. —Sé que me estas mintiendo.

— Entonces no me preguntes, tú sabes lo que quiero, sabes lo que estoy buscando.

— Quiero que me lo digas, que salga de tu propia boca.

Louis apretó con fuerza su mano contra el móvil, sabía que Harry lo hacía para provocarle más dolor. No podía culparlo.

— Quiero... quiero verte, lo necesito, al menos solo déjame estar contigo un minuto, quiero hablarte.

Sentado en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, esperó el desastre, espero que Harry lo enviara al infierno y cortara la llamada, pero esto nunca sucedió.

— No puedo, Louis.

Las palabras más temidas terminaron por oírse

— Por favor, te lo ruego, no soporto esto. —Un gemido doloroso se propagó de su garganta. —Tienes que entenderme Harry, son cinco años de relación, no puedes pretender que me olvide tan rápido de esto.

— ¿Y piensas que para mí no lo es? ¿Piensas que no me duele también? ¿Qué no me es fácil estar lejos de ti? —El fuerte gruñido que emanó le hizo saber que la conversación había llegado a su punto máximo.

— Sé que no es fácil. —Susurró quitándose las lágrimas de la cara. —Pero tú y yo no tenemos que terminar de esta forma, somos más que esto, Harry.

— Yo no terminé esto, tú mismo lo hiciste. —Harry sentenció duramente provocando que el dolor en su cuerpo acrecentara.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Gritó en su desesperación. —Pero por favor, déjame verte, hablemos, te lo ruego.

Harry suspiró agotado. — Louis, comprende, las cosas no son como antes, si esta situación es incómoda, vernos será peor. No arruinemos más esto.

— No tenemos por qué hacerlo, al menos déjame intentarlo. —Suplicó una última vez. —Te lo ruego.

— Lo siento Louis, no puedo. —Como lo imaginó, Harry no dio a torcer su mano, el piso se abrió bajo sus pies. —Y por si no lo sabes, no estoy en Los Angeles.

— Ya lo sé, pero tú sabes que no es un impedimento si queremos.

Harry suspiró. —Yo... estoy cansado Louis, me tengo ir.

— Por favor, no me hagas esto.

— Lo siento, pero yo no voy hacer el que viaje esta vez. —Con esas últimas palabras, la llamada finalizó y Louis nuevamente quedó con el alma desgarrada. Nada de lo que digiera e hiciera iba a arreglar el gran desastre que había generado.

**_"Sé que mis palabras no te detendrán y que este dolor se quedará toda una vida en mí, en mí no en ti"_ **

— Lo llamaste ¿Cierto? —Oliver preguntó tan pronto entró a la cocina con su rostro hinchado y rojo.

— Te dije que no debía hacerlo. —Se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes alrededor de la isla.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Tu qué crees? me mando a la mierda.

Su amigo resopló frustrado. — ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

— Lo que sentía, que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba y que quería verlo. —Louis tragó la saliva amarga en su boca. —Pero él no me quiere, no me quiere ver.

— Pensé que cedería un poco. —La mueca en el rostro de su amigo era evidente.

— No lo hizo. —Resopló con tristeza. —Me dijo que no viajaría por mí esta vez.

— ¿Eso te dijo? —Los ojos del colorín se ampliaron.

— Sí.

Silencio se promulgó dentro de la cocina.

— Puede que yo esté paranoico, pero me parece que Harry fue claro con su mensaje.

— Claro que lo fue, me mandó a la mierda. —Manifestó indignado.

— No hablo de eso, a mí me parece que Harry está esperando que tú vayas por él.

Los ojos del ojizafiro se ampliaron, su respiración se volvió débil de repente. — No... no, eso no es cierto.

— ¿Por qué no? —Su amigo enarcó una ceja enrollando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Porque no, Harry no quiere verme. —Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos.

— ¿A que le temes, Louis? —Oliver volvió a resoplar frustrado. —Si de verdad lo amaras, irías tras él sin dudarlo.

— ¡Pero ya lo hice! —Le recordó con impaciencia. —Fui a Francia solo para verlo y tampoco funcionó.

Su amigo rodó los ojos. — A ti nomas se te ocurre ir a ese lugar cuando Harry estaba en plena grabación.

— Lo extrañaba, por eso fui.

— ¿Y no lo extrañas ahora? —Oliver se paró de la isla tomando una cerveza del congelador.

— Como un enfermo, lo sabes.

— Entonces, eso nos deja en que...

Louis suspiró. — ¿En que tengo que ir hasta Londres?

— Tan claro como el agua. —Le entregó una cerveza.

— ¿Y si se molesta? Dios, ni siquiera imagino las cosas horribles que me dirá.

Oliver bufó. — Tú sabes que Harry no es así. —Louis negó con la cabeza. —Pero tienes que intentarlo, al menos demuéstrale que te interesa, que estás intentando arreglar toda la cagada.

Louis se jaló el cabello sin saber qué hacer.

— Puede que este viaje no sea con los resultados esperados, pero al menos Harry sabrá que te la estás jugando.

Dejando las inseguridades a un lado, Louis consumió las palabras de su amigo. Tenía que hacer esto, al menos sabía que no podía cagarla más.

— Voy a ir. —Afirmó ingiriendo grandes caladas de aire. —Y tú me vas a acompañar.

— Para eso estoy, cuidando tu culo gordo.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Voy hacer las llamadas para que tengan el avión listo, espero que nadie sepa que estaré ahí, lo que menos necesito son paparazis.

— Yo creo que esta vez van a ser de utilidad.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, porque si hay fotógrafos, Harry sabrá que ellos no te interesan y que te la estás jugando con todo.

Mordisqueándose el labio, Louis se rascó el cuello. —No lo sé, pero voy hacer las llamadas. —Con esas últimas palabras, se paró del banquillo esperando lo mejor y lo peor de su viaje a Londres. 


	2. Parte 2

2 de Octubre, nueve de la noche en Londres, Harry se encontraba sentado en la cocina con el celular sobre la encimera.

— Por fin contestas hombre. —La voz de su amigo Jeff llenó la línea al momento de activar el alta voz.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó llevándose la taza de té a la boca. —Estuve recibiendo llamadas bastante desagradables, por eso lo apagué.

— Oh... ¿Fans?

— No creo que sean fans precisamente. —Se encogió de hombros rodeando la taza con sus largos dedos. —Pero da igual ¿Tu cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien en Los Angeles?

— Todo bien, pero se te extraña ¿Cuándo volverás? —El hombre preguntó desanimado.

— No lo sé. —Confesó con sinceridad. —Tú sabes que ya no es un lugar muy agradable para mí.

Jeff suspiró contra el auricular. —Lo sé amigo, espero que puedas distraerte en Londres.

Harry sonrió ante la mención. —Lo he hecho, ayer volví de la casa de mis padres.

— Oh... ¿Cómo están ellos?

— Bien, nada nuevo que contar, todo tranquilo.

— Me alegro, amigo. —Las siguientes palabras de Jeff, fueron interrumpidas por el citófono de la puerta. —¿Esperas a alguien?

— Mm no. —Harry frunció el ceño dejando la taza sobre la mesa. —De seguro es alguien queriendo molestar, voy a contestar, te marco en un rato. —Aseguró parándose del banquillo.

— Vale, hablamos pronto.

Finalizando la llamada, con un pequeño resoplo, Harry caminó hasta la pared contestando el aparato. — ¿Bueno?

El silencio se propagó por un segundo.

— Ha-Harry es Louis.

El cuerpo de Harry no tardó en desvanecerse, sus piernas temblaron sobre las frías baldosas y el más intenso dolor se expandió por su sistema ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? ¿Louis estaba ahí?

— Harry... ¿Estás ahí? —La voz débil de Louis volvió a pronunciar.

No era un sueño.

— ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó rápidamente.

— ¿Me... me puedes dejar entrar? —La voz de Louis apenas se oía. —No quiero hablar esto por aquí.

Negarse era lo correcto, pedir que se retirara era la solución más rápida y menos dolorosa que pidiese encontrar. Pero no lo hizo. Se negó a hacerlo. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry terminó apretando el desbloqueó de la puerta.

Era un imbécil, un completo idiota, no habían más palabras para definir su actuar, una vez más se estaba dejando envolver por el hombre que amaba y que le había generado un profundo daño. Pero ahí estaba Harry, caminando hacia la sala, abriendo la puerta para él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La pregunta abandonó rápidamente su boca cuando vio aquellos ojos azules que tanto había amado.

Louis abrió la boca por un instante, pero la volvió a cerrar bajando la cabeza. — ¿Me... me dejas entrar?

Con las manos apretadas y con una fuerte respiración de por medio, Harry lo dejó entrar a casa. El silencio incómodo arrasó con cada espacio de la sala, ninguno era capaz de hablar, no cuando sabían que cualquier cosa que dijeran dolía.

Las manos de Harry se encontraban temblorosas y en vueltas en un puño, por más que pestañara con rapidez no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; Louis, de pie en la sala de su hogar ¿Cómo había permitido esto?

Sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco acelerarse, Harry intentó mantenerse racional, sabía que aquella parte de su corazón, que se seguía amándolo se moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero la otra parte, aquella que estaba con profundas heridas le gritaba correr lejos. Intentando dejar de lado la batalla en su interior, se concentró en Louis; lucía una expresión cansada, estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, sus mejillas ya no eran tan redondas ni rosas y su cintura se había vuelto mucho más pequeña de lo normal. No estaba comiendo bien y eso lo mató por dentro.

— Estas aquí.

En el segundo que Louis levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían salido en forma de palabras. Estúpido de él.

— Lo hago. —Louis susurró.

— ¿Por qué? —Las palabras salieron con acidez.

Louis pestaño consecutivamente con aquellas pestañas largas y hermosas que tanto amaba. — Porque... —Se detuvo. —Porque quería verte.

Un fuerte nudo se apoderó en su garganta, no podía verlo, no podía escucharlo siquiera ¡Dolía como el infierno!. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el ventanal mirando el patio.

— Te dije como me sentía ayer, Louis. —Reprochó con los dientes firmemente apretados. —No puedo hacer esto, te dije que necesitaba mi espacio.

— Lo sé. —Louis susurró bajando la cabeza. —Pero me es difícil estar lejos de ti.

Harry gruñó con fuerzas provocando la desesperación del ojizafiro.

— Fueron cinco años juntos, Harry. —Le recordó con el dolor haciéndose presente. —No puedo y no voy a fingir lo que siento, no voy a fingir que me duele y que te necesito como un demente.

Harry enredó sus largos dedos dentro de su cabello jalándolo con desesperación. — Una vez más, pensando en ti mismo. —Se dio vuelta enfrentándolo con un profundo dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas? —El cuerpo de Louis se estremecía frente a sus ojos.

— Hablo de que siempre se trata de ti, pero ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde queda lo que yo siento? Dices que me amas pero ni siquiera puedes respetar lo que te pido, te dije que no estaba preparado para esto.

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas, la culpa le carcomía el alma, estúpido de él, jamás debió haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo. — Yo... lo siento. —Una lágrima se derramó por su pálido rostro. —Solo... necesitaba decirte lo que siento... me estoy volviendo loco, Harry.

El ojiverde resopló con fuerzas antes de volver a girarse dándole la espalda. —Pues ya tienes lo que querías, me viste ¿No? —La ancha espalda de Harry se encontraba tensa ante los ojos cristalizados de Louis. —Puedes irte.

La boca de Louis cayó, su ritmo cardiaco se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con punzadas de dolor. — ¿Qu-quieres que me vaya? —Su barbilla temblaba y la sangre no tardó en filtrarse de sus labios ante la presión de sus dientes sobre ellos.

Silencio inundó la habitación. Tenía su respuesta.

Con el dolor consumiéndole las entrañas, Louis se colocó en cuclillas con las manos enterradas dentro de su cabello.

— Estoy cansado y hambriento Harry, he viajado más de ocho horas para poder estar contigo, por favor no...

— Yo no te pedí que hicieras esto.

Las duras palabras de Harry llevaron a Louis caer en el más tormentoso abismo. Un montón de lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, pero nada quebrantó al hombre que permanecía de espaldas mirando el ventanal.

— ¿Sabes? —Louis susurró con la mirada perdida en el suelo. —Yo... yo entiendo que me odies, me lo merezco después de todo. —Con la barbilla temblorosa, se puso de pie mirando la espalda del que amaba. —Te amo, te amo más que nada en la vida Harry, pero hasta yo, el que jodió todo entre nosotros, tiene un corazón y ese corazón también se está cansando. —Sorbió la nariz. —Tú sabes que estoy haciendo todo para enmendar mi error, he estado intentando ganarme tu perdón por dos malditos años, pero... —Se detuvo nuevamente quitándose las lágrimas. —Pero ya estoy cansado, ya no tengo fuerzas, si no me quieres ver nunca más solo dímelo y te lo juro que me largo para siempre de tu vida, pero ya no me des respuesta que mantienen mi esperanzas... solo... solo dímelo.

Y ahí con el cuerpo temblando se quedó Harry sin saber qué hacer, su alma dolía ante la presencia y palabras de Louis, pero ese mismo hombre que le generaba sufrimiento, era el que amaba, el que llevaba amando por más de seis años ¿Cómo podía dejarlo entrar nuevamente a su vida si seguía dolido tanto lo que le había hecho? ¿Es que a pesar de todo valía la pena al menos intentarlo? no lo so sabía, lo único que tenía claro, es que había algo en esa relación que no podía vivir sin ella.

En el momento que las pisadas de Louis se hicieron presentes, Harry se dio cuenta que el tiempo había transcurrido, ya no quedaban segundos entre ellos.

— Louis, espera. —Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, sus palabras salieron con rapidez.

Louis se detuvo justo frente a la puerta con su cuerpo tembloroso.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó con un suspiro agotado, realmente se veía acabado.

— Quédate. —No iba a mentir esta vez, estaba cansado de hacerlo, ya no lo soportaba, no cuando Louis había volado desde el otro lado del continente para estar aunque fuera un segundo con él. — Te ves muy cansado. —Harry se llevó la mano al cuello incapaz de aliviar la tensión.

— Pero, tu...

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Espetó frustrado. —Pero te ves horrible, al menos déjame darte algo de comer.

Louis bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro pálido y cansado.

— Vaya... gracias. —El hombre susurró avergonzado, Harry por el contrario resopló acortando la gran distancia entre ellos.

— Sabes que no...

— Está bien, no es necesario que digas más. —Louis se encogió de hombros caminando lentamente hacia él.

Sin saber que hacer para calmar sus nervios, Harry se dio vuelta sobre los talones y caminó hacia la cocina.

— ¿Te gustaría un sándwich? —Terminó por formular.

— Oh... sí... está bien.

— Vale. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar los productos y preparar la comida en completo silencio. Para ninguno de los dos era indiferente la incomodidad que inundaba la cocina, por años se habían amado en ese lugar, pero ahora eran dos fantasmas contemplando lo que habían sido alguna vez. Dolía demasiado.

— ¿Alguien te vio llegar? —Harry preguntó luego de largos minutos de incomodidad.

— En el aeropuerto sí, pero aquí no. —Louis apoyo sus manos sobre la isla.

— ¿No te da miedo que comiencen a especular? Todos saben que estoy en Londres. —Con los ojos puestos sobre el sándwich, Harry esperó la respuesta que siempre había obtenido.

— No, no me da miedo.

Su cuerpo se congeló, esta no era la respuesta que había esperado, por años Louis había vivía con miedo a que alguien los descubriera, pero ahora era diferente y en parte lo entendía, finalmente ya no estaban juntos.

— Come esto por mientras, haré un poco de té. —Evitando tocar el tema Harry se giró nuevamente comenzando a hervir el agua.

— Gracias. —Louis susurró mirando la espalda tensa de quien amaba, sus manos picaban por tocarlo, su cuerpo necesitaba sus toques y caricias. Dios, cuanto lo extrañaba.

— Yo... vi tus fotos para la revista. —Louis dijo después de minutos interminables de incomodidad.

Harry suspiró. — ¿Qué opinas de ellas? —Era una pregunta que abordaba demasiados temas entre ellos, finalmente había revelado gran parte de su sexualidad en aquellas fotografías. Ya no había por qué mentir sobre quien era.

— Estuviste increíble, el trabajo que hiciste fue maravilloso. —La sinceridad en sus palabras provocaron que el corazón de Harry palpitara con gran velocidad.

— Me lo han dicho. —La acides en aquel tono llevaron a Louis a bajar sus ojos tristes hacia sus manos. Este era el momento exacto en el que el Louis de antes hubiese dicho; " _Pero yo soy la persona que te ama, mi opinión importa más"_ pero ya no quedaba nada de eso, solo era un hermoso recuerdo.

— Es un cambio grande a tu imagen. —Louis pronunció una vez que había logrado batallar con el nudo apoderado en su garganta.

— Es mi propósito. —Terminó de preparar el té y lo dejó sobre la isla —Jeff ha hecho un trabajo asombroso.

— Lo sé. —Louis asintió ingiriendo el líquido. —Elegiste muy bien al irte con él, siempre mereciste algo mejor.

Los ojos de Harry se conectaron por un segundo con aquellos zafiros antes de volver a dejarlos caer.

— Todos merecíamos algo mejor. —Respondió con firmeza. —Y me alegra saber que el resto de los chicos está haciendo lo que más les gusta.

Louis asintió con un suspiro. — Niall realmente triunfó con su nueva canción.

Una débil sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de Harry. —Se lo merece, finalmente ha sido el más fiel con las fans.

Louis asintió levemente. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Esperas sacar algo pronto?

Harry negó posando sus orbes sobre el suelo. —No por ahora, me estoy dando un tiempo lejos de la mierda del espectáculo. —La indirecta para Louis fue eminente. —Tengo canciones, pero si vuelvo a la música quiero que sea con algo bueno.

— Las fans amarían cualquier cosa que saques. —Louis jugó con la manga de su jersey.

— Lo sé, pero se merecen algo bueno, ya han pasado por bastante mierda.

Mierda que Louis había generado, no le hacían falta más explicaciones para saber que se refería a él.

— Lo sé. —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios necesitados de Harry,

El transcurso de los minutos siguientes se remontaron en conversaciones vagas y frías, intentaban remar contra la incomodidad e intentar salvar una parte de lo que habían sido antes, pero no se podía, no cuando dolía tanto.

Mojándose el rostro con el agua fría que se propagaba del lavamanos, Harry ahogó un profundo gemido, no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía, era dolor mezclándose con el amor que aún le tenía a Louis, al hombre que había volado del otro lado del continente por estar con él.

— Jesús, qué hago. —Harry pronunció mirándose al espejo.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos batallando por dentro, tomó un fuerte respiro y saló del baño, cuando estuvo parado nuevamente en la sala, la figura de un Louis con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada sobre el sofá lo recibió dejándolo desconcertado. La respiración de Louis era tan profunda y su expresión mostraba tal cansancio que el pecho se le contrajo con un dolor pulsante, jamás lo había visto tan descuidado, toda la esencia de ese Louis brillante y lleno de vida, había sido remplazada por esta piel blanca, sin vida y cansada.

— ¿Cómo es que lo estropeamos tanto? —Harry no tardó en susurrar cuando se sentó en la mesita de centro frente a su ex novio. —¿ Cómo no pudimos cuidar lo maravilloso que teníamos? 

El rastro de lágrima recorrió con lentitud su rostro hasta perderse en el frío suelo.

— Te amaba tanto Louis. —Harry sorbió la nariz. —Me jodiste para siempre con lo que hiciste. —Las lágrimas de dolor caían una y otra vez por su rostro enrojecido. —Pero te sigo amando como un imbécil.

Negando con la cabeza ante la impotencia, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las manos, se puso de pie y sin mayor tiempo para pensar, cargó a Louis sobre sus brazos. Era el idiota más grande de la tierra, pero el amor seguía estado presente, seguía nublándolo de la claridad.

— Mhh —Louis se quejó sobre su pecho, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir sus ojos.

— Shh. —Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de recorrer el ultimo pasillo y entrarse a la habitación de invitados, con sumo cuidado dejó caer a Louis sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y tomando unas cuantas frazadas, las plantó sobre el delgado cuerpo que se acurrucó sobre el colchón.

Con la imagen de un Louis completamente dormido frente a él y con la respiración dificultosa, Harry abandonó de lleno la habitación, tenía una larga noche por delante. 


	3. Parte 3

**_"Días que no vuelven, sueños que se irán, sin alcanzar,_ _Noches que mis ojos no sé cerrarán por recordar... "_ **

Ocho de la mañana marcó el reloj de mesita de Harry, ocho de la mañana y él seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, sus ojos estaban hinchados y ojerosos, ni siquiera necesitaba un espejo para saber que su aspecto lucía horrible. Con desesperación, se paró rápidamente de la cama, no soportaba estar un segundo más en esa habitación, necesitaba aire puro, necesitaba liberar sus tenciones y correr, olvidarse de todo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry permanecía corriendo por las calles de la ciudad con los audiófonos entre sus oídos.

— Maldito seas Harry Styles, qué haces llamándome un domingo tan temprano. —La voz somnolienta de Jeff lo saludó detrás del teléfono.

— Lo siento por despertarte. —Harry se disculpó con la respiración agitada ante el trote.

— Te escucho agitado ¿Estas bien?

Harry jadeó con frustración. —Estoy corriendo, intento liberar tensiones.

La llamada cayó en un profundo silencio.

— ¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Louis está en Londres. — Soltó rápidamente.

— Oh... —Jeff proclamó sorprendido. —... no sabía que había viajado.

— Llegó anoche. —Harry jadeó cansado. —Y eso no es todo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Está en mi casa ahora.

Un fuerte grito llenó la llamada.

— Mierda, Harry, qu...

— Ya lo sé. —Lo detuvo antes de que repitiera lo que ya sabía. —Yo no sabía que vendría, me vino a buscar en cuanto llegó.

— ¡Maldición! —Jeff sentenció frustrado. —Pasó algo ent....

— No. —Se apresuró en interrumpir. —Nada pasó.

— Entonces ¿Cómo es que esta en tu casa ahora?

Harry guardó silencio. — Solo... —Se detuvo nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que ni siquiera sabía?

— Amigo, tranquilo, te entiendo. —La voz de Jeff se volvió un tono más suave en su intento de consolarlo.

— Estoy tan jodido Jeff, no sé cómo seguir enfrentándome a esto. —Detuvo su trote sentándose en una de las bancas solitarias de la plaza. —No sé cómo sentirme, no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

Jeff suspiró sobre la línea. — Sé que duele, te entiendo. —Afirmó. —Pero este día tenía que llegar, no puedes esconderte una vida entera de Louis.

— Ya lo sé, pero es difícil verlo, siento demasiadas cosas y no sé cómo manejarlas.

— Quizás ese es el problema, debes dejar de manejarlas.

Harry quedó paralizado. —Qu... qué... —Su voz se volvió débil y confusa.

— Llevas dos años intentando manejar la situación, dos años yendo de un lado para el otro intentando ignorar a Louis, y no te ha traído nada bueno, ni siquiera pareces más relajado teniéndolo lejos, tú y yo sabemos que lo necesitas, Louis también lo hace, te ha buscado por todos lados, y con esto no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas con él, pero al menos has lo que sientes por una vez.

Harry se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza en su desesperación, hubiese querido argumentar en contra, pero no podía, no cuando su amigo tenía razón, dos años escondiéndose, dos años reprimiendo sentimientos y seguía sintiéndose igual de desgraciado. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

— ¿Qué hago Jeff?

— Haz lo que sientas.

— Pero no sé lo que siento.

Jeff resopló. — Ve a casa Harry, el único que puede ayudarte es Louis.

Esta vez Harry fue quien resopló, Jeff tenía razón, el único que podía darle su respuesta era Louis.

*******

Con un jadeo fatigoso, Harry apoyó su espalda contra el mostrador con sus ojos enfocados sobre la taza de té entre sus manos.

— Ejem —El carraspeo de garganta lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar al hombre que permanecía parado en la entrada de la cocina. — Ho-Hola. —La voz tímida y pequeña de Louis estremeció cada parte de su organismo.

— Hola. —Bajo los ojos hacia sus manos apretadas al rededor la taza.

— Yo... siento lo de anoche. —Louis caminó lentamente hasta el centro de la cocina con una expresión avergonzada. —No-no pensé quedarme dormido, lo lamento.

Harry se relamió los labios. — Está bien. —Llegando hasta el centro de la cocina, dejó su taza de té sobre la encimera —¿Quieres un poco de café?

Louis se frotó sus manos heladas. —Por favor.

Conectando sus ojos por un breve instante, Harry asintió comenzando a preparar la taza de café. 

— Había olvidado lo frío que era estar en este lugar. —Louis se frotó los brazos buscando calentar su cuerpo.

— Ten, esto ayudará. —Girándose sobre sus talones, Harry tendió la humeante taza caliente.

— Gracias. —Louis le brindó una pequeña sonrisa antes de arrebatar la taza de sus manos provocando que sus dedos hicieran contacto. Harry se quedó estático mirándolo a los ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a jugarle en contra, no debía sentir tanto anhelo ante el contacto, pero lo hacía, lo hacía de una forma desesperada.

Intentando volver a tener el control de su cuerpo, quitó rápidamente su mano agarrando su propia taza, le dio un descuidado y rápido sorbo provocando que el líquido quemara su garganta. Tosió abruptamente siendo consiente de aquellos ojos azules observándolo.

Tomó un par de minutos esclarecer su garganta, pero por cada segundo que transcurrió aquellos ojos no abandonaron su rostro ¡Maldición!

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó intentando aliviar la ansiedad que se expandía en su pecho.

— No. —Louis negó sin quitar los ojos de su cuerpo.

Jadeó frustrado. — Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Louis elevó su ceja con curiosidad mientras dejaba lentamente la taza sobre la encimera.

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma. —Pidió nuevamente pasándose los dedos por su cabello.

— Solo te estoy viendo, no hay nada de malo.

— Lo hay. —Culpó. —Me haces sentir incómodo. —Bajó la cabeza intentando regular la respiración que se le volvió completamente difícil ante la repentina presencia de Louis a su lado. Esto estaba muy mal.

— ¿Incómodo o nervioso?

El aliento de Louis golpeó su cuello volviéndolo débil de las piernas. Su boca se abrió en busca de aire y sus manos se aferraron con fuerzas al mostrador.

— No hagas esto. —Harry se atrevió a levantar la barbilla y mirarlo con suplicas. Luchó por no perderse en aquellos azules.

— Te extraño. —Louis le dijo con los ojos brillosos, igual o más radiantes que sus labios barridos por la lengua. —Te extraño demasiado, Harry.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su respiración cayó un peldaño más abajo. — Detente, por favor. —Bruscamente se giró dándole la espalda, no podía seguir mirándolo, si lo hacía no habría duda de que aflojaría.

Louis por su parte, tomó largas caladas de aire antes de volver a acercarse nuevamente a él. Tenía que hacer su última jugada.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tan pronto la pregunta afloró de sus labios finos, los músculos de Harry se contrajeron con tensión. Ninguna respuesta obtuvo de por medio.

— Harry...

El ojiverde se mantuvo en silencio ¿Cómo podía responder algo que no sabía? No tenía la suficiente fuerza para manejar la situación. Incapaz de formular palabras, guardó silencio, su cuerpo por completo permaneció inmóvil, pero el movimiento desprevenido de Louis lo hizo saltar. El hombre tocó su brazo dándolo vuelta para enfrentarlo, Harry no fue capaz de mantener sus ojos ni por tres segundos conectados, no cuando aquella mano pequeña recorrió su pecho hasta posarse sobre su cuello.

— Te extraño tanto. —Louis susurró una vez ganada la distancia que los separaba. Sus rostros estaban cercas, demasiado cercas para dos personas que habían terminado la relación hace dos años.

— Esto está... —Las palabras de Harry se detuvieron tan pronto levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de Louis, el rostro del mismo hombre que le había hecho daño, pero que seguía amando.

Con nada más que el silencio inundando cada espacio de la cocina, Louis tomó el valor de hacer el primer movimiento, con sus manos temblando sobre la piel de Harry, se inclinó hacia arriba cerrando la distancia que los separaba. El cuerpo de Harry se volvió tenso, pero no pudo pelear por apartarse, más bien devolvió aquel beso con la misma ansiedad que lo hacía Louis.

Gruñendo ante la sensación de amor, dolor y frustración, Harry agarró las finas caderas de Louis y apegándolo completamente a su cuerpo, enterró su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad bucal que por más de dos años no había probado. Dos malditos años sin el sabor exquisito de sus labios.

— ¡Mmh! —Un gemido satisfactorio se propagó de los labios del más bajo cuando Harry lo acorraló contra una de las paredes presionándolo con su ancho cuerpo. Inclinando la cabeza en busca de más acceso, Louis abrió su boca y bajó sus manos lentamente por el torso de Harry acariciándolo con una necesidad inmedible. — Ha-Harry —Jadeó cuando las manos conocidas se abrieron paso por debajo de su jersey acariciándole la piel.

— Cállate. —Rápidamente le demandó, no podían hablar ahora, si lo hacían no había forma que siguiera con lo que estaban haciendo. Entendiendo la urgencia en sus palabras, Louis volvió a cerrar sus labios. No tenían nada de qué hablar, sus labios y caricias lo decían todo. Se necesitaban y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Entre besos ansiosos y desesperados, Harry hizo enrollar las piernas de Louis alrededor de sus caderas y quitándolo de la pared, se lo llevó rápidamente de vuelta a la habitación despojándolos de la incómoda ropa.

— Mmh, Harry. —Louis se quejó tan pronto Harry se cernió sobre su cuerpo con tan solo una prenda interponiéndose entre ellos.

Con respiraciones agitadas, labios hinchados y corazones latiendo a una velocidad increíble, Harry se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Louis besando cada extremo de esa piel que tanto había extrañado. Si esta iba a ser la última vez que hicieran algo carnal, al menos esperaba tomarse el tiempo y disfrutarlo como se debía.

Siguiendo el rastro de besos por su estomagó, Harry se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y quitándole el bóxer, aquél pedazo de carne necesitado cayó de inmediato sobre su estómago. Con los ojos verdes tintados de deseo, lamió y chupó el prevenir que se filtraba por la punta, hasta volver sus labios rojos e hinchados. Minutos más tardes, se inclinó hacia arriba cerrando sus labios con los del hombre que se arqueaba y gemía con impaciencia.

— Por... por favor. —Louis llevó sus labios al cuello de su amante, besando y mordisqueando la zona con tal posesión que Harry no tardó en abrir su boca buscando aliento.

—Mhh —Un gemido ronco arrancó de su garganta cuando las manos de Louis le quitaron el bóxer y jugaron con su miembro hinchado y palpitante. —Maldición. —Quitando con brusquedad la mano de Louis de su virilidad, le abrió por completo las piernas permitiéndose situar de tal manera que su miembro rozó aquella entrada ansiosa.

— Ha-Harry... —Louis lloriqueó cuando un dedo fue a dar en su entrada abriéndose paso muy lentamente dentro de él. Completamente perdido en la sensación, se mordió con fuerza los labios y arqueó la espalda contra el colchón intentando adaptarse a la abrumadora sensación, no había tenido nada dentro de él por más de dos años, sus dedos no se comparaban en nada a Harry.

Preparando un segundo dedo con su saliva, Harry lo introdujo en Louis abriéndose paso muy lenta y cuidadosamente como siempre lo había hecho.

— Mierda. —Jadeó cuando aquellas paredes calientes y palpitantes se apretaron a su alrededor.

— Mi am-amor. —Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, Louis levantó su cuerpo atrayendo nuevamente a Harry encima de él, lo ansiaba con locura, lo necesitaba nada más que en el mundo. Consiente de su necesidad, Harry terminó acomodándose sobre él y cerrando sus labios de un beso, tomó su pene palpitante penetrándolo sin advertencia alguna. Inmediatamente arqueó su espalda ante el placer.

— Ahh... joder. —Maldijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Louis una vez enterrado los últimos centímetros de su carne. Aquellas paredes calientes y pulsantes lo estrangulaban con exquisitez.

— ¡Mmh! — Louis se quejó de una forma tan pecaminosa y exquisita, que Harry perdió por completo la última gota de racionalidad que le quedaba. Con su mano derecha aferrándose a la delgada cintura del ojiazul, unió sus labios con brutalidad y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo frenético.

— Ahh... Harry. —Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Louis arañó su espalda mientras gimió a toda voz, se sentía lleno, poseído.

Harry siguió penetrándolo frenéticamente, cada estocada más rápida y profunda que la anterior, la cama chirriaba bajo sus cuerpos, los gritos y gemidos se estrellaban con fuerzas contra los ventanales, pero nada de eso importó, simplemente sacó y metió su pene dentro de aquella cavidad jugosa hasta sentir la construcción del orgasmo comenzar a rasgarlos.

— ¡AHH, Harry! —El segundo grito de placer fue sordo, nada pudo salir de la boca de Louis cuando el orgasmo lo azotó y el esperma caliente de Harry se impregnó en su interior. Lleno. Por fin lleno.

Sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, Harry se desplomó encima de Louis, los espasmos lo azotaban una y otra vez, pero tan pronto dejaron de llegar, la razón reapareció frente a sus ojos y la culpa lo embriagó por dentro. Qué había hecho, por qué seguía autodestruyéndose de esta forma. Las cosas jamás debieron de haber salido así, él y Louis tendrían que haber estado juntos, sintiéndose felices después de haber hecho el amor y no llorando como lo estaban haciendo ahora ya que la angustia les colaba el ama.

— Por qué tenías que arruinarlo. —Las lágrimas de Harry rodaron por su rostro hasta caer sobre el cuello de Louis. — Tendría que haber sido nuestro hijo, tendríamos que haber estado juntos ahora.

Louis tembló bajo su cuerpo y sus manos se aferraron a él con fuerzas.

— Harry, lo siento mucho, yo...

— No otra vez. —Con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, rápidamente salió de Louis y se levantó de la cama. —Es mejor que te vayas. —Con aquella sentencia, entró al baño dejando a su ex novio solo en la cama.

— Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto... —Enterrando su rostro sobre la almohada, Louis sollozó y golpeó el colchón una y otra vez. Ya no quedaba nada de él, su alma había sido desgarrada.

**_"Sé que mis palabras no te detendrán y este dolor se quedará toda una vida en mí, en mí no en ti... en mí no en ti."_ **

Con los ojos rojos e hinchados, Louis esperó en la sala la aparición de Harry, sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que se verían, al menos por un tiempo.

— Pensé... pensé que ya te habías ido. —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando entró de imprevisto a la sala.

— No me iba a ir sin despedirme. —Acortó la distancia entre ellos sin importar ser rechazado nuevamente.

— Louis, yo...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por dos manos ahuecando sus mejillas y unos labios uniéndose a los suyos.

— Te amo. —Louis susurró sobre su boca. —Te amo más que nada en la vida y no voy a dejar de luchar por ti Harry, así me tome mil años por delante. —Con su sentencia, lo volvió a jalar por un último beso que Harry devolvió con el mismo sabor de amargura. —Te amo mi amor, nunca lo olvides.

Y ahí, con los labios entre abiertos y el corazón bombeando a una velocidad impensable, Harry se desplomó contra el sofá consumido por la desesperación, su corazón y cerebro batallaban de la peor manera, sabía que jamás amaría a una persona como amaba a Louis, sabía que si seguía luchando por él sedería más de una vez. Pero el dolor de su traición seguía saboreándolo y no estaba seguro si alguna vez iba poder superarlo, solo suplicaba a los cielos que el tiempo le diera la respuesta que necesitaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó esta historia pueden encontrar más en mi perfil o visitando Wattpad, mi user es @Stef_Larryyy


End file.
